Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a household refrigeration device having an interior lighting system and to a method for producing a household refrigeration device.
DE 10 2013 224 261 A1 discloses a household refrigeration device which comprises a heat-insulated body with an inner container, a cooling device for cooling the coolable interior and a door panel which is provided to close the coolable interior in the closed state and to make it accessible in the open state. The inner container defines a coolable interior which is provided for storing foodstuffs and includes a pocket-shaped indentation. The household refrigeration device includes an interior lighting system for illuminating the coolable interior when the door panel, which is fastened in the pocket-shaped indentation, is open.